The Android (TF3)
The Android is a character in the (Fictional) video game Team Fortress 3 Summary, Game Info, and Backstory The Android is an (Obviously) robotic soldier, about average size for a human male. He is red or blue colored, depending on his team, and carries around laser weapons. His most distinctive feature is his jetpack, which allows him to reach hights unprecedented by any other class, although he has no resistance to fall-damage, and can therefore easily kill himself. He was created by the son of the Engineer, who sent him back in time as a counter to Grey's robots. He is artificially intelegent and self-aware. As far as TF3 is concerned, he has 135 hitpoints and long range, as well as average speed on his feet. He is one of the fastest, if not the fastest class when he is in the air. Also, unlike every other class in the game, he is unaffected by Medic's Medi-Guns, and instead can only be healed by Dispensers and Engineers with their wrenches or Rescue Rangers (And by returning to resupply, of course). The Android is perhabs best described as both the paralell and the oppisite of the Scout. It has the same vulnerable but quick nature and the same arial mobility, but unlike the scout (Who is very short-ranged) the Android focuses on long-ranged attacks. Stats Tier: 9-A +. Higher with Super Attacks. Name: The Android Gender: Assexual, but referred to as male Age: Chronlogically, he is actually of negative age due to the time travel, but by his measurements, he would be 6 years old. Origin: Team Fortress 3 Classification: Android Soldier Attack Potency: Wall Level with lasers, higher over time. Speed: Human on the ground, Superhuman in midair. Lifting Strength: Slightly below Class 1. Weaker than the Heavy, perhaps equal to the Demoman. Striking Strength: Wall Level Durability: Small Building Level + Stamina: More-or-less unlimited. His jetpack runs out of fuel after 10 seconds in the air and takes 30 seconds to fully refuel, assuming that he has no access to dispensers or ammo pickups. Range: In game, around 200 feet to 215 feet with lasers. Has range nearly as great as the Sniper's. As this was stated during cutscenes, we can assume that this is not only game mechanichs, which means that he can probably shoot around 800 yards or further. Intelligence: Above Average to Genius. He has vast computational power, but that is largely limited to mathematical questions, and he isn't very creative. He can't start working on a problem if he dosen't know what to calculate. He is rather average in combat skill. Weaknesses: His main weakness is his aversion to liquid. Ulike most classes, he cannot enter water without rapidly taking damage, and he is also damaged by being coated in Mad Milk or Jarate (Either bottles of milk or bottles of pee, for the non-tf2 initiated) instead of only being debuffed. He also takes damage if he hits a wall at high-speed while flying, or if he crashes to the ground too hard. His attacks are also fairly weak. Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks and Techniques: Using his weapons. See below. He has a killing taunt in which he opens his chest, revealing his power core. Any enemy that is in front of it when this happens is ignited and takes 500 damage over a period of about 2 seconds, enough to kill any class under any circumstances. His Super Attacks are OLBOD (Orbital Laser Bombardment Of Doom) and Death Machine. With the OLBOD, he causes it to literally rain lasers, as anyone who is caught with the open sky above them is probably doomed. This move lasts for about 30 seconds. With Death Machine, he gains infinite flight, immunity to fall and wall damage, and a Laser Cannon that deals 60 damage per hit and fires three times in 4 seconds, as well as a whopping 750 HP. This buff lasts until he dies. However, during this time he can ''only ''be healed by Engineers with their wrenches, and cannot return to resupply. The Laser Cannon only has 35 ammo, and once it runs out he is forced to fight with his Beam Sword, as there is no way to recover it's ammunition. Standard Equipment Laser Rifle The Laser Rifle is a fast-firing, long-ranged, quite accurate, weapon that almost never runs out of ammo. How is this not the ultimate weapon? It is freaking weak. It deals about as much damage over time as the Scout's Pistol, so it is only useful at quite long range, where the enemy can't hit back. Instead of having X ammount of bullets, it has a power meter that goes down when you shoot it and goes up when you aren't. You can fire for about 15 solid seconds before it runs out, and it takes 20 seconds to fully recover. It also recovers at only one fifth of the speed when you are in midair. Faser The Android's secondary weapon, this laser pistol is an obvious nod to phasers from Star Trek, in both appearance, name, and function. It can be set on either "Murder" or "Knockout" (Again, nods to the "Kill" and "Stun" settings on phasers) by using the secondary fire button. When in murder mode, it deals damage, and is a slightly more accurate version of the Laser Rifle, although it fires at only about one half the speed. It also has the advantage of much faster recharging, as it runs out after about 25 seconds and recovers after only 10. In stun mode, it deals almost no damage and has slightly less accuracy, but it slows enemies and has a 1% chance per-shot to stun or shock enemies. Stunning the foe nails them in place for about 5 to 10 seconds, during which their aiming is vastly slowed down and they cannot move. Shocking a foe causes them to suffer Mini-Crits from hits (Which double the damage taken from any attack) for about 7 seconds. EMP Grenade The Android's third weapon, this grenade (Which he has 2 of in a clip at max) can slightly damage and stun enemy buildings or enemy Androids (For anywhere from 5 to 20 seconds for the buildings, and from 2 to 7 seconds for the Androids, depending on how close the grenade was to the target when it went off. However, the grenade can stun you as well, so care should be taken when using it. Beam Sword Despite it's futuristic appearance and nature, this is actually a fairly weak weapon, weaker than the Sniper's baisic Kukri. The Android should only use this in times of great need. Category:Robots Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killers Category:Laser Users Category:Machine Category:Gun Users